williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella Diego
Isabella Diego Santana Moritz Catiána is a 8 year-old girl who is the daughter of Alvaro Diego Santana Torez and Solana Torez Diego Catiána, and is the older cousin of Gabriella Torez Moritz Diego. She was born in Mexico City, Mexico on January 8, 2009. Biography When she was 4, she wrote her first story, which she kept in her red and white box. When she was 6 in February 3, 2015, she was cursed by Flamenco and Sombrero Popple with a spell that makes turn into a chupacabra at night. She killed her own parents and destroyed her home as one. Her curse was broken in Memorial Madness when Lucky Popple uses her powers to destroy the curse, bringing Isabella back to normal. On December 10, 2016, Chelsea Drangood decides to use her resurrection machine on Isabella's parents on Christmas Day. On January 28, 2018, during the War of the Militia, she suddenly was killed in a friendly fire by her other teammates. Personality She is pretty cheerful, little light-hearted, and always in high spirits in spite of devastating events. She can be pretty mischievous, but she is very well-behaved and friendly. She is also quite witty and very entertaining and funny. She is sometimes very resourceful because she can think up a boatload of ideas from her head. She is also bilingual, as she is able to speak in Spanish and English, but she is also learning how to speak in French. She loves to write stories about bunnies, and the Mexican environment. She is very fond of dancing because she is a very good flamenco dancer. She also loves to play soccer with her older cousin Gabriella Torez. Abilities She gained some powers after Lucky Popples broke the curse inside of her. They consist of manipulating sound to produce sonic screams, manipulating her own voice, using a siren song that she listened to when she was a toddler and is a very good lie detector. She also has night vision to look for things and playing in the dark. She also can shapeshift into a long-haired light brown chihuahua to hide under beds. Bio *Full Name: Isabella Diego Santana Moritz Catiána *Nicknames: Izzy, Latia Girl, Miss Santana Moritz, *Nationality: Latina-American *DOB: January 8, 2009 *Age: 9 (Died) *Grade: 2nd *Weight: 49.5 lbs *Height: 3.9 ft. *Hair Color: Black *Hair Length: Long *Hair Quality: Smooth *Eye Color: Green *Hairstyle: Down *Birthplace: Mexico City, Mexico *Hometown: Chicago, Illinois *Dream Jobs: Dancer, Author, Professional Soccer Player, Party Hostess *Species: Human *Zodiac Sign: Capricorn *Traits: Cheerful, light-hearted, in high spirits, mischievous, well-behaved, friendly, resourceful, witty, entertaining, funny *Voice tone: Mexican accent *Voice: Ava Acres *Catchphrase: "¡Magnífico!" *Favorite Seasons: Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring *Favorite Instruments: Güiro, Maracas, Jarana huasteca, Cabasa, Chirimia, Mexican vihuela, Acoustic Guitar, Marimba, Steel Drum *Favorite Shapes: Circles, Triangles, Stars, Ovals, Crescents, Hearts, Octagons, Diamonds, *Favorite Movies: The Book of Life, The Three Caballeros, Rio, Beverly Hills Chihuahua *Favorite TV Programs: My Little Pony, Popples, Elena of Avalor, Dragon Tales, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Gravity Falls, Plaza Sésamo, Santo Bugito, Maya and Miguel, Handy Manny *Favorite TV Show Genres: Cartoon, Kids, Classic, Sitcom, *Favorite Fruits: Bananas, Grapes, Watermelon, Mangos, Peaches, Pineapples *Favorite Characters: Manny Garcia, Star Butterfly, Anna, Elsa, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pinkie Pie, Blu, Jewel, Maya Santos, Speedy Gonzales, Enrique, Quetzal, The Powerpuff Girls *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Fairies, Mermaids, Pixies, Dwarves, Gnomes, Elves *Favorite Pokemon: Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Sylveon, Pichu, Oshawott, Sealeo, Minccino, Dewott, Fennekin, Emolga, Clefairy, Ludicolo, Sandshrew, Buneary, Furret, Delibird *Favorite Pokemon Types: Fairy, Water, Grass, *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Abuelita, Strawberry, Tequila, Caramel, Blueberry, Mango, Sweet Yams *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Snowy, Rainy, *Favorite Holidays: Cinco De Mayo, Christmas, Halloween, Valentine's Day, *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Biking, Stone collecting, Astrology, Whale watching, Rock climbing, Seashell collecting, Swimming, Urban exploration, Kite flying, Tag, Tennis, Baseball, Soccer, *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Dance, Singing, Reading, Drama, Writing, Book collecting, Listening to music, Pottery, *Favorite Game Consoles: NES, N64, Wii U, Dreamcast, Qintex Amanda, GameCube *Favorite Places: The Beach, The Pool, Mexico, Qdoba, Chile, Del Taco, Spain, Epcot, Taco Bell, The Caribbean, Brazil *Favorite Video Games: Super Mario Bros., Pokemon, Viva Piñata, The Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus, Art Academy, Wii Fit, Samba De Amigo, Super Monkey Ball *Favorite Insects: Bees, Crickets, Grasshoppers, Ladybugs, Butterflies, Beetles, Moths *Favorite Food: Tacos, Enchiladas, Menelaus, Nachos, Queso flameado, Entomatadas, Panchos, Picadillos, Corundas, Quesadillas, Chimichangas, Gorditas, Burritos, *Favorite Desserts: Flan, Churros, Bionico, Buñuelo, Chongos zamoranos, Coyotas, Champurrado, Empanadas, Peach Enchiladas *Favorite Snacks: Nachos, Marzipan, Chocolate, Nuts, *Favorite Candy: Pica Fresa, Lollipops, Pulparindo *Favorite Drinks: Tomato juice, Atole, Fruit punch, Apple juice, Horchata, Tejuino, Lemonade, Tea *Favorite Flowers: Daisies, Mexican Sunflowers, Pineapple Sage, White Laelia *Favorite Animals: Chihuahuas, Cats, Ducks, Olinguitos, Toucans, Jaguars, Llamas, Peacocks, Flying Squirrels, Iguanas, Chinchillas, Mice, Squirrels, Rabbits, Chipmunks, Hummingbirds, Dolphins, Minks *Favorite Vehicles: Planes, Helicopters, Cars, Boats, Hovercrafts, *Favorite Songs: La Cucaracha, the Mexican Hat Dance, Macarena, Livin' la Vida Loca, Promise (Romeo Santos song) *Favorite Music Genres: Latin Pop Appearance In her original design, she has black hair, with white skin and green eyes. Her clothing consisted of a red dress with orange, light green and blue striped colors, and a zigzag. She had purple shoes. WilliamWill2343 found out that Latinas aren't white, but light brown. So he decided to modify her skin. In her second design, she still has black hair and green eyes, but now has a canary yellow flower on her hair. Her clothing was modified to include a multicolored star, a second blue in the middle part of the dress, and a few more colors in the zigzag of the bottom part of the dress. She still has the purple shoes. In her current design, she still has the same hair flower and eyes as mentioned above. Her clothing consists of a baby blue dress with 3 Mexico-inspired stripes and a dark purple zigzag at the bottom. She now wears light blue Mary Jane shoes with a yellow stripe. File:45.png|The original design for Isabella Diego. File:89.png|The modified design for Isabella Diego. Trivia * She is fan of Shakira and Enrique Iglesias. * She absolutely hates cockroaches because they creeps her out. * She has a little crush on a boy named Manuela Ignacio, the boy next door who knows her secret about her past. Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids